staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Kwietnia 2017
TVP 1 HD 05:20 Galeria - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Klan - odc. 3108 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Klan - odc. 3109 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 260; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Dzwoneczek i sekret magicznych skrzydeł (Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings) 72'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Peggy Holmes; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:00 Pan Hoppy i żółwie (Roald Dahl's Esio Trot) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Dearbhla Walsh; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Judi Dench, James Corden; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Wielkie Nieba; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:15 Fascynujący świat - Maraton miłości (Marathon Love) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Kathy Williamson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Królik lekki i smaczny - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:05 Córka Maharadży - odc. 1/3 (Maharaja's Daughter odc. 1/3) - txt. str. 777 96'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (1994); reż.:Burt Brinckerhoff; wyk.:Bruce Boxleitner, Hunter Tylo, Burt Young, Kabir Bedi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 219 - Córka blacharza (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 O! Polskie Przeboje; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Orędzie Kard. Stanisława Dziwisza na Wielkanoc - txt. str. 777 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 111 (seria IX odc. 7) - Przyjaciel na śmierć i życie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Nietykalni (Intouchables) - txt. str. 777 107'; komediodramat kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Olivier Nakache, Eric Toledano; wyk.:Francois Cluzet, Audrey Fleurot, Omar Sy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Spisek. Largo Winch 2 (Largo Winch 2) - txt. str. 777 113'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Jerome Salle; wyk.:Sharon Stone, Tomer Sisley, Weronika Rosati; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową - txt. str. 777 96'; dramat obyczajowy; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Bradecki, Monika Krzywkowska, Paweł Okraska, Szymon Bobrowski, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Fabisiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Personel 66'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Juliusz Machulski, Irena Lorentowicz, Włodzimierz Boruński, Michał Tarkowski, Andrzej Siedlecki, Tomasz Lengren, Tomasz Zygadło, Janusz Skalski, Krystyna Wachełko, Ludwik Mika; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:30 Ukryte życie Jezusa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Tichy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 M jak miłość - odc. 1293 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Podróże z historią - odc. 35 Wiosenne obrządki - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Karol. Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem (Karol, un Papa rimasto uomo) - txt. str. 777 146'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Giacomo Battiato; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Dariusz Kwaśnik, Michele Placido, Alberto Cracco, Daniela Giordano, Alkis Zanis, Carlos Kaniowsky, Fabrice Scott, Małgorzata Bela, Lech Mackiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2364; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Na sygnale - odc. 136 "Kwestia zasad" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Na sygnale - odc. 137 "Ostatnia szansa" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Znachor - txt. str. 777 AD 127'; dramat; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 152 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 152; teleturniej 20:05 Piękna i bestia (La Bella e la bestia) 126'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); reż.:Fabrizio Costa; wyk.:Blanca Suarez, Alessandro Preziosi, Lea Bosco, Andy Luotto, Massimo Wertmuller; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 72 Godziny (3 Days to Kill) 111'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Francja (2014); reż.:. McG; wyk.:Kevin Costner, Connie Nielsen, Amber Heard, Hailee Steinfeld; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Bez przedawnienia (High Crimes) - txt. str. 777 110'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Carl Franklin; wyk.:Ashley Judd, Jim Caviezel, Morgan Freeman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Powódź (Hard Rain) - txt. str. 777 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Japonia (1998); reż.:Mikael Salomon; wyk.:Morgan Freeman, Christian Slater, Randy Quaid; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Na sygnale - odc. 127 "Himalaje" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Na sygnale - odc. 128 "Mamy tylko siebie" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:20 Pogoda - 15.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Ziołowa apteka - Sekret mumii egipskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Leśnym tropem - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 naturalne sąsiedztwo; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 25; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Przed natarciem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Rączka gotuje - Cukiernia Bronowscy - Bielsko; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:15 Jak to działa - odc. 98 Psy pracujące; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 8; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 1200 Muzeów odc. 30 - Zamki Piastowskie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Tykociński Kosmos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda - 15.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Wielka sobota - Wigila Paschalna; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Na granicy życia i śmierci (The common lot) kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Alic Bonneton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:15 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Od początku do końca i początku - W poszukiwaniu sensu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Banderia Prutenorum (Księga chorągwi) Jana Długosza odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Wszystko po krakowsku - Krakowscy Artyści dla Krakowa - Koncert z okazji 750 - lecia lokacji Krakowa cz. III; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Piłkarski diament odc.6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 e - sport planet; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 15.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Chromosom dwudziesty pierwszy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 1200 Muzeów odc. 30 - Zamki Piastowskie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 8; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Na granicy życia i śmierci (The common lot) kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Alic Bonneton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Chromosom dwudziesty pierwszy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Przed natarciem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:30 Ziołowa apteka - Sekret mumii egipskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Mesco dux Baptizatur czyli Książę Mieszko Ochrzczony; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 naturalne sąsiedztwo; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Tykociński Kosmos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Na granicy życia i śmierci (The common lot) kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Alic Bonneton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Wiosna nad Biebrzą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Chromosom dwudziesty pierwszy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Ginące zawody - odc. 46 Opolskie kroszonki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Wiosna nad Biebrzą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.40 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.10 Pan Peabody i Sherman Show 8.40 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata 9.10 Przygody Kota w butach 10.10 Ewa gotuje 10.45 Idol 12.45 The Brain. Genialny Umysł 14.15 Kabaret na żywo 16.15 Daleko od noszy - Reanimacja 16.50 Ameryka marzeń 17.50 Chłopaki do wzięcia 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.40 Epoka lodowcowa: Wielkanocne niespodzianki - film anim. 20.05 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - film anim. 22.00 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 0.05 Wielki Szu - film sensacyjny, Polska, 1982 2.10 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.25 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.45 Mango - Telezakupy 8.00 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial 12.50 Ugotowani 13.50 Agent - Gwiazdy 14.50 MasterChef Junior 16.25 Misja Pies 17.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 18.00 36,6 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Milionerzy 21.00 Narzeczony mimo woli - komedia, USA 2009 23.15 Incydent - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 1.15 Mroczny Rycerz - film przygodowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2008 4.25 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 4.45 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Ninjago - Mistrzowie Spinjitzu 6.55 Kaczor Donald przedstawia 7.35 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 7.55 Kaczor Donald przedstawia 8.35 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 9.00 Król Lew II: Czas Simby - film anim. 10.45 Garfield Show 11.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Zaginiony ląd - komedia przygodowa, USA, 2009 17.05 Mali agenci. Wyścig z czasem - film familijny, USA, 2011 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 21.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 22.00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny 23.00 Następny jesteś ty - horror, USA, 2011 1.00 Whiplash - dramat, USA, 2014 3.15 Niesamowite rekordy 4.00 Top 10 lista przebojów 5.00 Top 10 lista przebojów TV Puls 5.55 Niesamowite! - reality 7.00 Taki jest świat 7.50 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial 8.35 Na psa urok - film familijny 10.30 Trzech mężczyzn i dziecko - film familijny 12.35 Kochany urwis 2 - komedia 14.30 Król Lew - film anim. 16.20 King Kong - film przygodowy 20.00 Mumia: Grobowiec Cesarza Smoka - film przygodowy, USA 2008 22.10 Król Skorpion 2: Narodziny wojownika - film przygodowy, Niemcy, RPA, USA 2008 0.20 Ale numer! 1.00 Moc Przebojów TV Puls, Polska 2017 3.00 Taki jest świat 3.35 Na jedwabnym szlaku 4.00 Na jedwabnym szlaku 4.25 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 5.10 Twój Puls 5.35 Menu na miarę TVN 7 4.50 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 6.50 Mango - Telezakupy 8.55 Dwóch i pół - serial 9.25 Dziadek z przypadku - serial 10.25 Columbo - serial kryminalny 12.30 Miasto cienia - film przygodowy, USA 14.35 Tajemniczy ogród - film familijny, USA, Wielka Brytania 1993 16.45 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - film przygodowy, USA 2010 19.00 Miss agent - komedia, USA 2000 21.25 Wielki Gatsby - film obyczajowy, USA, Australia 2013 0.15 Dopóki piłka w grze - film obyczajowy, USA 2012 2.35 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.30 Koniec programu Puls 2 6:00 Bolek i Lolek Odcinek: 9 6:10 Bolek i Lolek Odcinek: 10 6:30 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 3 6:40 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 4 6:50 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 5 7:00 Klinika dla pluszaków Odcinek: 8 7:35 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 64 7:40 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 65 7:50 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 66 7:55 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 67 8:00 Grizzy i lemingi Odcinek: 19 8:05 Grizzy i lemingi Odcinek: 20 8:10 Grizzy i lemingi Odcinek: 21 8:30 Przytul mnie Odcinek: 1 8:40 Przytul mnie Odcinek: 2 8:45 Przytul mnie Odcinek: 3 8:50 Przytul mnie Odcinek: 4 9:00 Zamień i zarób! Odcinek: 8 9:30 Zamień i zarób! Odcinek: 9 10:00 Dynamo: więcej niż magia Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 11:00 Masterchef: Gordon Ramsay Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 12:00 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 13:00 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 14:00 Zamień i zarób! Odcinek: 10 14:30 Zamień i zarób! Odcinek: 11 15:00 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada Odcinek: 32 15:30 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada Odcinek: 33 16:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 100 Sezon: 6 16:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 101 Sezon: 6 17:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 102 Sezon: 6 17:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 103 Sezon: 6 18:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 121 18:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 122 19:00 Niech żyje król Julian Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 19:30 Aladyn 21:10 Taniec śmierci 23:10 Życie na szczycie Odcinek: 13 23:50 Życie na szczycie Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 0:30 Akademia Rocco Odcinek: 8 1:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 13 1:30 Akademia Rocco Odcinek: 9 2:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 13 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 3:25 No problem! Odcinek: 1 3:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku Odcinek: 1 4:15 Na jedwabnym szlaku Odcinek: 2 4:40 Na jedwabnym szlaku Odcinek: 3 5:10 Dyżur Odcinek: 8 5:35 Dyżur Odcinek: 9 TV 6 6.00 Taaaka ryba 7.00 Benny Hill 8.15 Kacper i przyjaciele 8.45 Legendy Chima 9.45 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 10.00 Baśń o sześciu łabędziach - baśń 11.55 Aladyn i król złodziei - film anim. 13.40 Czytaj i płacz - komedia familijna 15.30 Tajemniczy Jezus - film dok. 17.25 O krok od zagłady - film katastroficzny 19.15 Tornado w Nowym Jorku - film katastroficzny 21.00 Czasy ostateczne: Pozostawieni - thriller sci - fi, Kanada, USA, 2014 23.15 Zabójcze polowanie - film akcji, Kanada, 2011 1.20 Uwierz w duchy 2.20 Uwierz w duchy 3.20 Benny Hill 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life 8TV 6:00 Granie na wstawanie 8:00 Muzyczne śniadanie 10:00 Muzyczny rytm dnia 12:00 Muzyczny rytm dnia 14:00 Hit za hitem 16:00 Hit za hitem 17:25 100 złotych Odcinek: 5 18:00 The best of... 18:30 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 74 18:50 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Party Mix 22:00 Party Mix 1:00 Prognoza pogody 1:05 Party Mix 2:00 Poczuj się lepiej Super Polsat 6:00 Wydarzenia - program informacyjny 7:15 Kocurro - film animowany, Argentyna/Meksyk/Indie 2010 9:05 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową: Wśród swoich (3-ost.) - komedia, Polska 1969 10:50 Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą - film psychologiczny, Polska 1973 13:35 Niebiańska przepowiednia - film przygodowy, USA 2006 15:40 Australia - melodramat, Australia/USA 2008 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Dieta cud (190) - serial komediowy 20:00 Wrobiony - thriller, Belgia/Kanada/Wielka Brytania/USA 2012 22:05 Foxcatcher - dramat biograficzny, USA 2014 0:55 Sceptyk - horror, USA 2009 2:45 Połów szczęścia w Jemenie - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 2012 5:00 Nasz nowy dom (43) - reality show TTV 5.10 DeFacto 5.40 DeFacto 6.05 DeFacto - flesz 6.20 Express - informacje 6.40 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem 7.25 Komornicy 7.55 Cała prawda o jedzeniu 8.25 Cała prawda o jedzeniu 8.55 Ostre cięcie 9.45 Express - informacje 10.05 Defacto 10.35 Testerzy 11.05 Usterka 12.05 Nauka jazdy 12.35 Wojny magazynowe 13.30 Wojny magazynowe 14.25 Wojny magazynowe 14.55 Wojny przewoźników 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Damy i wieśniaczki. Rosja 17.15 Szybcy i głupi 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda 18.35 Zezowate szczęście fachowców 19.45 Express - informacje 20.00 Nauka jazdy 20.30 Usterka 21.00 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL 22.00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 22.30 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem 23.15 Królowe życia - serial 0.00 Takie numery tylko u nas 0.30 Zezowate szczęści fachowców 1.30 Nauka jazdy 2.00 Szybcy i głupi 2.30 Usterka 3.00 Handlarze. Na zlecenie 4.00 10 zadań specjalnych Michela Morana 4.30 10 zadań specjalnych Michela Morana Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Hit dnia 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 10:06 Vipo Disco Polo Hity 11:00 Hit dnia 11:14 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:14 Szalone lata 90. 12:50 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo tv 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Festiwalowa złota dwudziestka 15:00 Weekend z... 15:15 Dance w Polo tv 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV 17:15 Dance w Polo tv 18:00 Disco Star 19:30 Prognoza pogody 19:32 Disco Polo Live 20:30 Prognoza pogody 20:32 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 22:30 Prognoza pogody 22:40 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco gramy 7:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 51 8:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 52 9:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 38 10:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 39 11:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 40 12:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 41 13:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 51 14:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 52 15:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 74 16:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 75 17:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 76 18:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 77 19:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 19:30 5 o'Clark Odcinek: 5 20:00 Powiedz TAK! Odcinek: 5 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 20 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 249 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 250 23:00 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 3 0:00 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 4 1:10 Małolaty Odcinek: 51 2:05 Małolaty Odcinek: 52 3:00 Na rybę Odcinek: 1 3:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 3 4:00 Disco gramy 5:00 Disco gramy TV Trwam 6:00 Droga Krzyżowa z rzymskiego Koloseum pod przewodnictwem Ojca Świetego Franciszka 7:30 Jezus - królestwo bez granic 7:55 Świat w obrazach 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Pasja Charlesa Peguy'ego w wykonaniu Haliny Łabonarskiej 9:00 Sanktuarium świętej Anny w La Palud 9:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 "Wielki Tydzień". Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Śląsk" im. Stanisława Hadyny 11:00 Gorzkie żale. Nabożeństwo pasyjne 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Sitowiem malowane 12:50 Święta Barbara 14:40 Koncert pasyjny "Śmierć nie kończy, śmierć zmienia" 15:45 Ukrzyżowanie - wiersze Romana Brandstaettera w wykonaniu Haliny Winiarskiej 15:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Pop-oratorium "Twoją na zawsze jestem Panie" w wykonaniu Zespołu Muzyki Sakralnej Lumen 17:00 Starożytne tajemnice Biblii 17:30 Okiem kamery 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 "Krzyż" - xespół 23 Dni 19:30 Katecheza ks. bp. Antoniego Długosza 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:30 Liturgia Wigilii Paschalnej z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra w Watykanie 23:10 Król Dawid 0:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:05 Świat w obrazach 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Okiem kamery 1:00 Sanktuarium świętej Anny w La Palud 1:55 Starożytne tajemnice Biblii 2:30 Katecheza ks. bp. Antoniego Długosza 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Liturgia Wigilii Paschalnej z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra w Watykanie Stopklatka TV 6.00 Prywatna historia kina 6.30 Na planie 7.15 Żółwik Sammy 2 - film anim. 9.00 Komisarz Rex, sezon 5 - Sisi - serial 10.00 Komisarz Rex, sezon 5 - Na pełnym gazie - serial 11.00 MiłośćKropka.pl - Miłość urzędnika - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Córka mojego szefa - komedia, USA 13.55 Napad - komedia, USA 15.50 Kogel - mogel - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 18.00 Poirot: Pora przypływu - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 20.00 Zmowa pierwszych żon - komedia, USA 22.05 Ścigani - film sensacyjny, USA 0.20 Luther Sezon 1 - serial 1.30 Luther Sezon 1 - serial 2.45 Miasto śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 4.55 Scena Śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 6.00 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 5 6:30 Wędkarskim szlakiem Odcinek: 2 7:00 Wehikuł czasu 7:05 Wajrak na tropie Odcinek: 3 7:40 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 56 7:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 76 7:55 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 1 8:05 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 2 8:10 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 3 8:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 4 8:25 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 5 8:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 6 8:55 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 7 9:00 Lodowa planeta Odcinek: 1 10:05 Plemienna szkoła przetrwania Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 11:00 Skarby Jerozolimy Odcinek: 1 12:15 Zakręcona historia Odcinek: 3 13:10 Historia "Titanica" Odcinek: 1 14:10 Wielkie konstrukcje III Rzeszy Odcinek: 5 15:10 Władcy wojny Odcinek: 13 15:45 Mistrzowie rzeźbienia piłą Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 1 16:05 Zamieszkać w dziczy Odcinek: 10 17:05 Kowboje z zimnych wód Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 18:00 Straż przybrzeżna na Alasce Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 18:55 Superwynalazki Odcinek: 1 19:30 Superwynalazki Odcinek: 2 20:00 Przyczyny katastrof lotniczych Odcinek: 2 21:00 UFO: odtajnione akta Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 22:00 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Hamburger Hill 0:15 Prognoza pogody 0:20 Rosja według Vinniego Jonesa Odcinek: 4 1:30 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 3 1:55 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 1 3:05 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie Odcinek: 15 3:40 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie Odcinek: 16 4:15 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 2 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 29 5:35 Kołowrotek Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 1 TVP ABC 05:20 Listonosz Pat zostaje klaunem (Postman Pat Clowns Around); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Podwójny kłopot, odc. 17 (Double trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Żeglarz Steele, odc. 18 (Sailor Steele); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat i polowanie na dinozaury, odc. 2 (Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Cypisek bawił się z Wodnikiem, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 My Little Pony, seria II - Pora na czas, odc. 20 (It's About Time); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Niespodziewana wizyta, odc. 22 (Yanna and the wise woman); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Smerfy - Tańczący niedźwiedź, odc. 204 (Dancing Bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Parauszek i przyjaciele - Pisankowa zabawa, odc. 26; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Stacyjkowo - Kto dogoni Koko, odc. 1 (Can't catch Koko); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Mały Dżinek, odc. 48 (Mim - Mim's Teenie Genie); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wiosna przyszła!, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Słodkie życie, odc. 33 (La Dolce Vita); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Wygrałam!, odc. 7 (I've Won); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - odc. 339 Domisiowa gra w kolory; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 59 - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Podwójny kłopot, odc. 17 (Double trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Żeglarz Steele, odc. 18 (Sailor Steele); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Andy i zwierzęta świata - Szympansy, odc. 26 (Chimpanzees); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem uratowali źródełko, odc. 4 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Janosik - Janosik i doktor, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 My Little Pony, seria II - Pora na czas, odc. 20 (It's About Time); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Niespodziewana wizyta, odc. 22 (Yanna and the wise woman); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Smerfy - Tańczący niedźwiedź, odc. 204 (Dancing Bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Parauszek i przyjaciele - Pisankowa zabawa, odc. 26; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Stacyjkowo - Kto dogoni Koko, odc. 1 (Can't catch Koko); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Mały Dżinek, odc. 48 (Mim - Mim's Teenie Genie); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wiosna przyszła!, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Słodkie życie, odc. 33 (La Dolce Vita); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Księżniczka Peppa, odc. 14 (Princess Peppa); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Miś Teddy, odc. 15 (Teddy Playgroup); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Dla niesłyszących - SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 59 - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 59 Wielkanocny; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Domisie - Wielkanocna przygoda; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 57 Wodny festiwal w Birmie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Strażak James, odc. 19 (Fireman James); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Niespodzianka dla Dilys, odc. 20 (Dilys Big Surprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Imperium kontratakuje (The Empire Strikes Out); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Rescue Bots, seria 2 - Przyjaciel czy rywal, odc. 21 (Odd Bot Out); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wieczór filmowy, odc. 42 (And action!) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Littlest Pet Shop - Sunil jest chory, odc. 48 (Sunil's Sick Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 My Little Pony, seria II - Poszukiwacze smoków, odc. 21 (Dragon Quest); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Słoń Beniamin - Złote jajko, odc. 21 (Das goldene Ei); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerf Nikt, odc. 205 (Nobody Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Pamiętnik Florki - Przedszkole, odc. 26; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wilson i słoń, odc. 2 (Wilson And The Elephant); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Wissper - Mały pingwin, odc. 1 (Pingwing Penguin); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Basia i Franek. Szukanie jajek.; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uśmiech proszę, odc. 34 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo być dzieckiem, odc. 35 (Kidding Around); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Księga Ksiąg - On zmartwychwstał (He is Risen); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Rescue Bots, seria 2 - Ekspres Griffin Rock, odc. 22 (The Griffin Rock Express); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Była sobie Ziemia - Pracujące kobiety, odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Moda na rodzinę - odc. 51; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 8 A - Czerwone krzesło - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 Moda na rodzinę - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:55 Jesteś, który Jesteś - koncert; reż.:Grzegorz Sadurski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Pomniki historii - Zamość; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pegaz - scena literacka 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Zabytek zadbany - Dawny kościół ewangelicki, Barczew; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Polska. Ścieżki tańca; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Knittel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wyliczanka - txt. str. 777 35'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Haider Rizvi; wyk.:Jan Gazicki, Dorota Segda, Artur Żmijewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Zabytek zadbany - Dawny kościół ewangelicki, Barczew; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Credo literackie - Andrzej Dobosz; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Piłat i inni (Pilatus und andere - ein Film fur Karfreitag) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1971); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Jan Kreczmar, Andrzej Łapicki, Vladek Sheybal, Wojciech Pszoniak, Daniel Olbrychski, Jerzy Zelnik, Marek Perepeczko, Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Zabytek zadbany - Dawny kościół ewangelicki, Barczew; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Księga Przestrzeni - Wysokie mury; reż.:Tomasz Drozdowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Chce się żyć - txt. str. 777 AD 106'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Maciej Pieprzyca; wyk.:Dawid Ogrodnik, Kamil Tkacz, Dorota Kolak, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Anna Nehrebecka, Katarzyna Zawadzka, Mikołaj Roznerski, Anna Karczmarczyk, Janusz Chabior; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Zabytek zadbany - Dawny kościół ewangelicki, Barczew; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Nad brzegiem stawu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Sól Ziemi (Salt of the Earth) 105'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Brazylia, Francja, Włochy (2014); reż.:Wim Wenders, Juliano Ribeiro Salgado; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Spotkanie: Bjork i Attenborough (When Bjork Met Attenborough); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Louis Hooper; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Zabytek zadbany - Dawna łaźnia łańcuszkowa kopalni "Luiza", Zabrze; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Wstęp do filmu - Siedmiu wspaniałych; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Strzały po zmierzchu - Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) 128'; western kraj prod.USA (1960); reż.:John Sturges; wyk.:Yul Brynner, Steve McQuinn, Charles Bronson, Robert Vaughn, Horst Buchholz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Zabytek zadbany - Dawna łaźnia łańcuszkowa kopalni "Luiza", Zabrze; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 15. Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena. K. Penderecki - Pasja wg św. Łukasza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Gosford park (Gosford Park) 131'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Robert Altman; wyk.:Eileen Atkins, Kristin Scott Thomas, Michael Gambon, Maggie Smith, Kelly Macdonald, Clive Owen; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zabytek zadbany - Dawna łaźnia łańcuszkowa kopalni Luiza, Zabrze; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Białe małżeństwo 93'; dramat; reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Grzegorz Skurski, Ewa Ziętek, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Agata Piotrowska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Jan Englert, Magdalena Zawadzka, Bartłomiej Opania, Jacek Wójcicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zabytek zadbany - Dawna łaźnia łańcuszkowa kopalni "Luiza", Zabrze; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kolorowe dni; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Tomasz Jeziorski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:55 Był taki dzień - 15 kwietnia. Odc. 533; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Ginące cywilizacje - Tańczące maski. Boloni w Burkina Faso odc. 13 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Jak to działa - odc. 9 Telefon - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Był sobie człowiek - Pax Romana 7/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Pax Romana); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 1 Pieskie życie - txt. str. 777 50'; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Dorota Grzelak, Piotr Fronczewski, Anna Seniuk, Emilian Kamiński, Ryszard Baer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gęś i piwo kozicowe - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ludzie rzeki - Le Colorado 2/2 (Le gens du Fleuve /The People of the River); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2014); reż.:Morat Ait Habbouche; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Podziemny świat Wyspy Wielkanocnej (Easter Island Underworld); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Geoff Luck; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Nieznane oblicze Atlantyku cz. 3 (Facing the Atlantic) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia zakonnicy z klasztoru w Czernichowie na Ukrainie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wielka gra; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Spór o historię - Masakra pod Budziszynem; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Tichy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Memoriał Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego do prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Woodrowa Wilsona odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - W stronę światła; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 5/21 - Kondycja fizyczna, czyli walka z metryką - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Tajemnice III Rzeszy (sezon II) - odc. 1/5 Zagadkowa śmierć Hessa (odc. 1/5 The Hess enigma); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); reż.:Friedrich Schrerer, Steffi Schlobel, Thomas Staehler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Dom - odc. 7/25 - Zażalenie do Pana Boga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Święty Augustyn - cz. 1 (Sant'Agostino, 1 puntata) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Polska (2010); reż.:Christian Duguay; wyk.:Aleesandro Preziosi, Monica Guerritore, Franko Nero, Wenanty Nosul, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Jerzy Zelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Powrót Odysa - 7/12 (Odysseus); serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Titanic - ostateczny scenariusz (The Riddle of The Titanic / Titanic l’ultime scenario); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Herle Jouon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Święta wojna Rosjan; film dokumentalny; reż.:Barbara Włodarczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:50 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - (265) Hanys team; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Woła Nas Pan. Oratorium Wielkanocne Ernesta Brylla i Włodzimierza Korcza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 18 Zamek Moszna - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (odc. 13); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Wolna chata /7/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Życie to Kabaret - Zagrajmy w kabaret - Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju (cz.1); program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Kierunek Kabaret - Dawno, dawno temu /27/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Magiczny świat Luca /11/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Złota dynia na talerzu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Podróże z historią - odc. 28 Kulisy dawnych podróży - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Jedlicze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Satyryk i dziennikarz Artur Andrus odwiedza Jedlicze i Żarnowiec na Podkarpaciu. W pełnych humoru rozmowach i spotkaniach poznajemy atrakcje tego terenu. m.in. dworek Marii Konopnickiej czy tajemnicze kiwony. Program kończy jak zwykle autorska piosenka zainspirowana wizytą w tym miejscu. 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 135; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /5/ - "Augustowskie noce" - Maria Koterbska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Hity kabaretu - (20) - Mirek i Lucyna i inne hity Kabaretu Jurki; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (19); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 KabareTOP /4/ - "Z tyłu sklepu"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Jest okazja - (3); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - sezon II - (8); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 KabareTOP /2/ - "Drzwi"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (6); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Bake off - Ale przepis - (6); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (12) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Gwiazdy Rocka /odc. 6/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Paranienormalni Tonight - Jerzy Dudek; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa (1); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa (2); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa (3); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Magiczny świat Luca /11/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Rozrywka Retro - Im dalej w las tym wiekszy Szum (1); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Wszystkie strony świata; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:09 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nawróceni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 15:59 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:12 Polska pomaga - Czas Miłosierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 16:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:59 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:27 Na czym świat stoi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:04 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 19:57 Gość Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 20:29 Reportaż TVP INFO - Męka Chrystusa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:30 Liturgia Wielkiej Soboty; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:36 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Gość Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:32 Reportaż TVP INFO - Męka Chrystusa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 03:13 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nawróceni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Reportaż TVP INFO - Danuta Pierwsza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Reportaż TVP INFO - Umrzeć w służbie Panu Bogu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 05:29 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 Metro 6:00 P.I.W.O. Odcinek: 7 6:50 Crash test Odcinek: 14 7:10 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 9 7:20 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat Odcinek: 10 7:35 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 5 7:45 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 8 7:55 Bajki Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 5 8:10 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 9 8:15 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 10 8:25 Bolek i Lolek 8:40 Bolek i Lolek Odcinek: 2 8:50 Zabójcza sześćdziesiątka Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 1 9:25 Zabójcza sześćdziesiątka Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 1 10:00 Kot z piekła rodem Odcinek: 3 11:05 Dżungla złota Odcinek: 3 12:05 Uziemione marzenia Odcinek: 3 13:05 Pomysł za milion Odcinek: 3 13:55 Wiedźmin Odcinek: 3 14:55 Ucieczka na Atenę 17:25 Trzęsienie ziemi 20:00 Nieśmiertelny 22:30 Nawiedzony 0:50 Harry Angel 3:10 Z naturą na co dzień Odcinek: 3 3:40 Crash test Odcinek: 17 4:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 11 4:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 12 5:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 16 5:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 10 Zoom TV 6:00 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów Odcinek: 20 7:00 Kalejdoskop Polski Odcinek: 21 7:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy Odcinek: 9 7:55 Król Maciuś Pierwszy Odcinek: 10 8:10 Pippi Langstrumpf Odcinek: 20 8:45 Pippi Langstrumpf Odcinek: 21 9:15 Opowieści dziwnej treści - Trzy świnki 11:00 Turniej Tańca Latynoamerykańskiego 11:55 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 57 12:30 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 58 13:05 Szeptunka Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 13:40 Szeptunka Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 14:10 Cesar Millan na ratunek Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 15:05 Wybryki przyrody Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 16:00 Kabaretowy rejs Deluxe Odcinek: 3 17:00 Filozofia smaku: Teo Vafidis 17:30 Gwiazdy na talerzu 18:00 Ezel Odcinek: 96 Sezon: 1 19:05 Ezel Odcinek: 97 Sezon: 1 20:05 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 25 21:05 Ostatnia szansa Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 10 21:55 Przeklęci Odcinek: 4 22:50 Bądź czujna 0:45 Gala sportów walki 3:35 Moje miejsce, moja pasja Odcinek: 9 3:55 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 23 4:50 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 24 Nowa TV 6:00 Weekend z... Odcinek: 22 7:00 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 73 7:35 Tu i teraz Odcinek: 53 7:50 Biało-czarne Odcinek: 11 8:00 Pasja ekstremalna Odcinek: 2 8:35 Józefinka Odcinek: 1 9:35 Józefinka Odcinek: 2 10:40 Srebrny rumak 12:40 Ludzkie mrowiska Odcinek: 4 13:40 Idealny mąż 15:40 Czułe słówka: ciąg dalszy 18:30 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 74 18:50 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 44 18:55 Franciszek - papież buntownik 19:55 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 44 20:00 Profil Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 21:05 Nostalgia anioła 23:55 Marcowe migdały 1:55 Videomix Odcinek: 5 2:50 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 12 3:15 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 1 3:50 Mały alczyk, wielka sprawa 4:55 Pod lupą Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 5:35 Pod lupą Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 WP 6:00 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 6 6:05 Być jak modelka Odcinek: 1 6:35 #dziejesię 16:50 Odcinek: 100 7:00 Pudelek Show Odcinek: 23 7:30 Infoteka Odcinek: 2 8:00 #dzieńdobryWP 8:00 9:00 Lata 90. Dekada, która nas połączyła Odcinek: 5 10:00 Magia przedmiotów Odcinek: 1 10:30 Magia przedmiotów Odcinek: 2 11:00 Luksusowe rezydencje Odcinek: 1 11:30 Czworo niemowląt na sekundę Odcinek: 1 12:30 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - wakacyjne domy Odcinek: 6 13:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 1 14:30 Z pamiętnika położnej Odcinek: 5 15:30 Rodzina KRUPP - wojna i pokój Odcinek: 4 16:50 #dziejesię 16:50 Odcinek: 101 17:00 Lata 2000. Dekada, która nas zmieniła Odcinek: 1 18:00 Megafabryki Odcinek: 1 19:00 Anioły dobroczynności Odcinek: 4 20:00 Witajcie w naszym zoo Odcinek: 5 21:00 Kto ją zabił Odcinek: 1 22:00 Kto ją zabił Odcinek: 2 23:00 Most nad Sundem Odcinek: 4 0:05 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 3 1:15 Jak zarobić na remoncie Odcinek: 2 2:00 #dzieńdobryWP 8:00 3:20 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - wakacyjne domy Odcinek: 10 4:15 Infoteka Odcinek: 4 4:45 #dzieńdobryWP 8:00 TV Polonia 05:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1576 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1577 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1578 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1579 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:25 Polak brazylijski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:15 Rozmowa Polonii - (70); rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 201 - Myszka Miki (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Aktorka (portret Elżbiety Czyżewskiej); film dokumentalny; reż.:Kinga Dębska, Maria Konwicka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 O! Polskie Przeboje; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Dawne ziarna na talerzu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (347); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (345); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777 49'; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Księżycowa kraina, odc. 3 - AD; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Orędzie Kard. Stanisława Dziwisza na Wielkanoc - txt. str. 777 20:50 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 4/7* - Żegota - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Bilet na księżyc - txt. str. 777 118'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Filip Pławiak, Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Bożena Adamek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Anna Przybylska, Łukasz Simlat; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777 49'; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Księżycowa kraina, odc. 3 - AD; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:33 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Orędzie Kard. Stanisława Dziwisza na Wielkanoc - txt. str. 777 02:50 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 4/7* - Żegota - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (6); zabawa quizowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Warszawskie Combo Taneczne - koncert; koncert; reż.:Tomasz Knittel; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP HD 05:55 KFPP Opole - 52 KFPP Opole 2015 - "Ktoś mnie pokochał" - Urodzinowe SuperDebiuty ze Skaldami; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Po prostu zdrowie - Revealing - kardiologia; magazyn medyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pochodzenie ma znaczenie - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 33 "Trudne decyzje" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 34 "Jaki masz zawód?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 35 "Koniec świata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 217 - Wybór (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 6/9 - Gołębie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1292 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1293 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Na sygnale - odc. 102 "Nadzieja" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Pogotowie remontowe: wielka przebudowa (DIY SOS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 34 "Jaki masz zawód?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 35 "Koniec świata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 200 "Zapisałaś w chmurze?" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Moje pieskie szczęście (My Boyfriends' Dogs) 83'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Terry Ingram; wyk.:Erika Christensen, Emily Holmes, Jeremy Guilbaut, Joyce DeWitt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Ostatnia szansa Harveya (Last Chance Harvey) 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Joel Hopkins; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Emma Thompson, Kathy Baker, James Brolin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Paranienormalni Tonight - (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2014 - Mrągowo cz. 2; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:30 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 - Pechowy dzień - txt. str. 777 26'; serial przygodowy TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Henryk Gołębiewski, Filip Łobodziński, Jolanta Zykun, Jan Machulski, Alina Janowska, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Bogusław Sochnacki, Henryk Bąk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 2/7 - Hotel pod gwiazdami - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 3/7 - Babciu! Ratunku! - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 9/18 - Żółte wyciszenie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 10/18 - Serce nie sługa - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ranczo - odc. 60 (seria V, odc. 8) - Włoski rozłącznik - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Ranczo - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 9) - Honor i zęby trzonowe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 196 "Przypadkowe pary" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 197 "Biorą z naszej półki" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 198 "Śpiwór dla czworga" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 132 - Radar (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Ranczo - odc. 62 (seria V, odc. 10) - Przymus rekreacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Ranczo - odc. 63 (seria V, odc. 11) - Przewroty kopernikańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Ranczo - odc. 64 (seria V, odc. 12) - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 110 (seria IX odc. 6) - Doping - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Trędowata - txt. str. 777 91'; melodramat; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 219 - Córka blacharza (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Ranczo - odc. 65 (seria V, odc. 13) - Pakt z czartem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Ranczo - odc. 66 (seria VI, odc. 1) - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Arkadiusz Nader, Cezary Żak, Paweł Królikowski, Grzegorz Wons, Jacek Kawalec, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Paradoks - odc. 4 Tajemnica spowiedzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Trzeci oficer - odc. 12/13 - Mechanizm zegarowy - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Komisja morderstw - odc. 4/12 - Niezłomny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 28 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 29 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:35 Hokej na lodzie - MŚ Dywizji 1B kobiet: Polska - Chiny; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Magazyn WTA -odc.3 (Magazyn WTA) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Football Extra Time - odc. 16 (odc. 16); magazyn kraj prod.Australia (2017); STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Hokej na lodzie - NHL: 1.runda play - off (1): Pittsburgh Penguins - Columbus Blue Jackets (NHL: 1.runda play - off (1): Pittsburgh Penguins - Columbus Blue Jackets) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 12:55 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata, Hong Kong (4) (Mistrzostwa Świata, Hong Kong (4)) kraj prod.Włochy (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:45 Bayern Monachium - Bayern - Real Madryt 18:50 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Biel - 1/2 finału (1) (Turniej WTA - Biel - 1/2 finału (1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Biel - 1/2 finału (2) (Turniej WTA - Biel - 1/2 finału (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata, Hong Kong (4) (Mistrzostwa Świata, Hong Kong (4)) kraj prod.Włochy (2017); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa Sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 Triathlon - ITU WC - Gold Coast (2/9) (ITU WC - Gold Coast (2/9)); relacja kraj prod.Austria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL: 1.runda play - off (2): Washington Capitals - Toronto Maple Leafs (NHL: 1.runda play - off (2): Washington Capitals - Toronto Maple Leafs) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:50 Zakończenie dnia